The Hoenn Journey
by FenrisFiltiarn
Summary: Brandon is a young Pokemon trainer from the Hoenn region starting out with a Poochyena and a spunky Treecko will this young trainer be able to make it? Only time will tell
1. Chapter 1

A teen stood in front of his T.V watching a fight between a Hariyama and an Aggron the fighting type pokémon used a force palm while the Aggron countered with a brickbreak of its own. Grinning Brandon shook with joy watching the fight the young teen pumped his fist into the air. "One day I will be a great pokémon trainer."

"Brandon hurry up or you will be late!"

Freezing Brandon turned around and looked at his clock, the digital pokéball said 10:30…."Dang it I am late!"

Running around his room in a frantic rush the teen ran down the stairs with a quick wave to his mom and dad. "Bye mom bye dad I need to get to Professor Birch's place!" He said with a quick wave.

"Wait son aren't you forgetting someone." His father said with a smirk, watching his son stopping in his tracks. Looking around for a quick moment only to be pounced upon by a grey hyena pokémon.

"Gahh!" Holding up his hands to cover his face from the licks. Laughing at their son and his pokémon both his parents shook their heads.

"Okay I get I get it I love you to boy now get down please." Pushing the Poochyena down with a smile Brandon picked the Bite pokémon up in his arms. "Alright now I am ready." Smiling the hyena pokémon in his arms barked and both him and his trainer walked out the door.

**XXXXX**

"Hmm…Where is that boy…" Rubbing his beard Professor Birch looked at the clock on the wall then went back to pacing. Then looking at his clock…then back to pacing then back to looking at the clock.

"Ragghh! I can't take to much more of this waiting I really want to go and look at new nest of Beautifly." The pokémon researcher whined.

"Professor you know you have to wait for the new trainer he will be here shortly just relax okay?" Looking up at his aide the man sighed and nodded.

"I just hope he gets here-"

"Whoa Sorry, pardon me excuse me-"A large crashing sound could be heard followed by a large scream. "That is going to hurt!"

"Sorry sorry I'm late I know and I am sorry!" Rushing into the lab a young man followed by a Poochyena running alongside of him. Raising a slight eyebrow the boy looked to be around 14 maybe 15 he had spikey brown hair with a headband and googles around his head, he was dressed in a black t-shirt with a blue over shirt that acted like a jacket, he also wore blue jeans and black and red tennis shoes.

"Uh its fine…Brandon right?" The older man asked.

"Yep that is right…and sorry about that noise…you knew today was the day they were moving a piano, some bricks and a large sheet of glass…" Brandon said rubbing the back of his head embarrassed. The Professor sweat dropped and shook his head. "Its fine just now you're here and you can pick your starter pokémon, get your Pokédex and go on your journey."

"That is right…well for the second and third thing I already have my starter pokémon right here." The teen said pointing down at the Bite pokémon at his feet who was leaning against its trainer's leg.

"A Poochyena huh? Well they are good and loyal pokémon…Let me guess you have had him since you were a small child right?"

Nodding his head Brandon gave a soft smile. "Yeah we have been best buds since I was three you see my dad was a pokémon trainer and his Mightyena and my mom's had pups and well they gave all of them away except for him. So we both grew up together." He said with a smile petting the hyena on the head.

"That is so sweet Brandon it must be nice to have such a close relationship with a pokémon." The professor said with a smile.

"Still don't you think you should at least take one of the starters we have here? That way you can have two pokémon already."

Rubbing his chin slightly Brandon nodded his head. "Alright that is a great idea!" Jumping up into the air Brandon punched his fist into the air. "

What do you think Poochyena? "Brandon asked looking at his friend.

"Poo- Po-Chyena" Barking the bite pokémon jumped up and nodded its head. "Well that settles it! Alright Professor show me the pokémon."

Smiling Birch nodded his head lead the way to a table with three pokéballs on them. Each one was different the first one on the left was blue and orange, the one in the middle a light green with red, while the last one was a yellow and orange color.

"Each of these pokéballs contain a pokémon that act as a starter for trainers of this region. Now then the one on the left has Mudkip the water type, the middle is Treecko the grass type and the one on the right is Torchic a fire type."

Rubbing his chin Brandon smiled and reached out and took the middle pokéball and tossed it into the air. "Come on out Treecko!"

In a bright flash of light a green lizard pokémon came out it had bright yellow eyes and a red under belly "Treecko!" the lizard pokémon cried. Looking down at it Brandon smiled. "Hi there Treecko my name is Brandon and this here is Poochyena. And I'm going to be your trainer."

Looking up at the human the grass type smirked and spit a small bullet seed at him. "Gah!" falling over Brandon rubbed his face while the Wood Gecko, laughed.

"Well it seems like this little one sure has a lot of attitude. Maybe you should pick a different one… "The professor started.

"Nope he is the one he has spunk he will be perfect for the team. Don't you think Pooch?" Brandon said looking at the small Bite pokémon nodded its head and wandered close to the Wood Gecko and tried to sniff at it only to have the grass type to whack him on the head.

Growling the small hyena began to chase the grass type around. As that went on Professor Birch laughed and handed a Pokédex and six pokéballs to the young trainer.

"Here you go and good luck and now I must go find a nest of Beautifly!" Smiling Professor ran off with his travel bag and ran out the door.

Watching the pokémon Brandon chuckled and pulled out Treecko's pokéball and returned it. "Okay…well it is time to start our journey you ready Poochyena?" Barking the Bite pokémon nodded its head.

"Alright let's go!"


	2. Chapter 2

After saying his goodbyes to his folks and picking up a backpack of things he would need Brandon was off with his two pokémon, his Pokédex and his heart set on adventure the teen walked out of Littleroot town and onto route 101.

"Man this is great fresh air tons of walking and all the time in the world." He said with his hands behind his head.

"Pooch Po-ch Poochyena!" the Bite pokémon cried at its trainer. "I hear ya buddy what do you want to do first? Go to Olddale Town? Check out the ruins? Or do you think me, you and Treecko should train out here for a little while?"

At hearing the name of the Wood Gecko the little hyena growled.

"Oh come on he isn't that bad I like he would suit the team just because he has some attitude doesn't make him bad remember from now he is our team member and will be treated like family." Brandon said scolding his friend.

Whining slightly the Bite pokémon lowered its head and put his tail between his legs. Bending down Brandon gently rubbed his head.

"Aw don't be like that buddy you two just didn't hit it off right way I am sure down the road you both will become friends…Hey what do you say I use my Pokédex to see what moves you have huh? Then we do some hard core training?"

At this the Poochyena jumped up and tackled his trainer licking his face with joy. "Ahaha that is the spirit."

Smiling he gently hugged the hyena and took out his Pokédex and scanned the Bite pokémon and turned his head as the Pokédex gave off some basic information. Clicking the part that said moves he looked it over with a smile.

"Let's see… Shadow ball, crunch tackle, leer, quick attack, and dig…Those are great moves to know boy alright now let's get started on some training." Barking for joy the Bite pokémon jumped up and off its trainer and chased its tail.

Smiling Brandon began to set up some fallen sticks all in a row and as after thought he took his Treecko's pokéball and released it. In a bright flash the Gecko came out looking around upon seeing its trainer the little thing spat a bullet seed at him again and began to laugh.

"Gah!" falling over Brandon rubbed his head. "Ouch Treecko why do you have to be so mean to me I just wanted to let you out so you can relax for a little while and see if you wanted to train." Snorting the Treecko wandered off and climbed into a nearby tree and began to sleep. Sighing Brandon looked at the grass starter and sighed.

"Okay fine Poochyena lets do this!" Barking at his trainer's orders Brandon began to work on his pokémon's aim by having it launch some Shadow balls at the sticks during the training the Treecko began to watch and blinked watching the training.

A few shadow balls hit while others missed. When they missed the Treecko laughed

"Oh you think you can do better? Why not give it a try." At the prompting the Treecko jumped from its position in the tree and began to fire bullet seeds, while the Wood Gecko pokémon did a bit better than the Bite pokémon but he still missed and when he did Brandon would give encouragement.

After two hours of this and other things like running and jumping and fighting each other which really helped the two start to bond. Brandon smiled as the two seemed to form a friendly rivalry trying to show the other up on things or trying to win in a practice fight.

But all good things must come to an end and the training session ended around 4 in the afternoon Brandon decided to give them all some food and a good rest before heading off to Olddale town.

**XXXX**

Nurse joy hummed quietly to herself working in the pokémon center in Olddale town was pretty peaceful, there was no real traffic of pokémon trainers here in Olddale and those that did come were few and far between so it was pretty quiet.

A sharp ding could be heard followed by a whoosh of doors opening. Looking up Nurse Joy thought it was that trainer Joey from Johto with his Rattata again. Turning around she began to look through her files for the trainer's pokémon

"Back again Joey? Well I will do what I can for your Rattata but you really shouldn't be doing so much battling in one day…." Turning to the door she blinked and smiled seeing it was not Joey but instead some new boy with a Poochyena on his shoulder and a Treecko walking at his side.

"Hello there and welcome to the pokémon center and sorry I thought you were someone else." The pink haired lady said with a smile. "How can I help you?" She asked looking at the young man.

"Oh its fine Nurse Joy and I was wondering if you could just help my pokémon out and give me a room key for the night?" He asked with a hopeful smile.

"Oh of course I can young man. Just give me your pokéballs and pokémon and I will go take care of them now afterwards we can get you all set up in a room until then why not go and get some dinner in the cafeteria there aren't a lot of trainers here at the moment but I am sure there will something for you to do."

Nodding he handed over both pokéballs and nodded to his two pokémon. "You two go with Nurse Joy she will get you fixed up." Treecko looked at his trainer and spat a bullet seed at him before jumping onto the shoulder of the pretty nurse while Poochyena followed after her.

Rubbing his head where the move had hit Brandon walked off to the cafeteria to get some food while he waited.

As he walked into the cafeteria Brandon looked around and saw it was pretty empty except for a few of the staff memebers and a red headed girl. The girl wore a short black T-shirt with a flame symbol on it while she wore baggy blue jeans. Looking around Brandon grabbed a tray of food and walked over to her.

"Um Excuse me do you mind if I sit here? It isn't really good to sit alone." Brandon said to the girl

"Huh oh yeah go ahead." She said with a smile.

Smiling back Brandon sat in front of her and held out his hand. "Sorry but where are my manners I am Brandon and you are?"

The girl with a smile took his hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you Brandon I'm Flannery."

Well boys and girls this here is the second chapter of the story and I want to thank those of you who are reading I know its short but it will get longer I promise. Now then to answer some questions this is before the events of the game so Flannery is not a gym leader yet she is just running around as a trainer and she will act like a Misty character to Brandon's Ash

(Though Brandon won't be a moron XD)

I don't know enough about Gen 6 so I may or may not be adding things from there. So no Mega's sadly :/

And to the first person who reviewed benboy6666 I want to thank you so you will get a cookie.

OH! I also don't own pokémon they belong to gamefreak so please don't sue me all mighty gamefreak.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there everyone well here we are chapter three are you all ready? No? Well too bad it's here anyway. A bit of a disclaimer I don't own pokémon they belong to Nintendo and produced by game freak. Now anyway on with the story. **

Both Flannery and Brandon both began to talk about their lives. Brandon found out that Flannery was a fire pokémon trainer from Lavaridge and she was training to become the best fire type user in all of Hoenn.

"Brandon I got to ask what your plans are." The red head had asked with turn of her head.

"Oh well I want to take the pokémon league challenge and enter into the Ever Grande Conference." He said with a smile.

"Oh? That sounds like fun…-"Before she could finish her sentence the lights in the pokémon center all shut off. Standing to their feet the both trainers looked around. "What is going on….?" Brandon asked under his breath.

"Brandon we should go check on your pokémon they are still with the nurse aren't they?" Nodding the teen ran off to find his pokémon.

As he ran to the counter Brandon could see Nurse Joy trying to get the Chansey and other staff memebers to get the injured pokémon out or those that are in critical condition to safety or transferred to another pokémon center.

"Nurse joy I need my pokémon right away the Poochyena and Treecko!" Brandon cried out to the Nurse.

"Young man we don't have time right now. Oh wait I remember you…here-"Reaching to the small tray in front of her she passed two pokéballs to the teen. "Now you better hurry our power shut down and we are trying to get the injured pokémon out."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" The young trainer asked to the nurse. Shaking her head the Nurse pink haired told him to go. Just as he was about to nod his head a large blast of fire scorched the overhead screens causing a scream.

"No one is going anywhere!" A voice shouted. Stepping into the center a man wearing a dark black coat, the man's collar was covered in dark grey fur while black wrap around shades covered his eyes.

At his side was a Houndoom who was snipping and snarling at anyone that came close. "I am afraid Nurse Joy that you're all staying here."

"Who are you and what do you want with the pokémon!?" The nurse said a glare in her eyes.

"Oh please what would I want with these weak pokémon? I am here for something more valuable I am here for the chip." The man said with a snarl. Eyes widening the pink haired woman began to back up.

"How did you know about that…?" She asked concern in her voice. Smirking the dark man just laughed.

"That is for me to know and you never to find out now then hand over the chip or my pokémon will tear you limb from limb till you do."

Gulping Nurse Joy was about to answer him when a bright light appeared followed by two cries.

"Treecko!"

"Poochyena!"

Looking around the pokémon saw the dark trainer and his Houndoom and then they saw their trainer. "Treecko, Poochyena we got to stop this guy!" Brandon shouted.

Looking at its trainer and then at the Houndoom the Treecko spat a bullet seed at its trainer and made some sort of hissing sound at the Houndoom. While the Bite pokémon growled loudly at the large canine.

"I would stand down kid your out of your league here." The dark man said while his Houndoom glared down the two smaller pokémon. "Why don't you run along now while the adults talk."

"I don't know what this is about but what I do know is you're a thief and I won't let you get away with this." Brandon shouted as his pokémon cried out their agreement, sighing the man looked at the teen with an annoyed glare. "Fine you asked for it Houndoom flamethrower."

Inhaling deeply the dark pokémon flew out a massive 15 feet of flame at the trainer and his pokémon.

"Treecko Poochyena dodge it! Then Treecko use your bullet seed and aim for the Houndoom's eyes." Brandon shouted as jumped side ways to avoid the flame while the two smaller pokémon jumped to the side avoiding the attack while the Forest Gecko spat a large amount of energy like seeds at the eye of the dark fire type.

"Ho-Houndoom!" The Dark pokémon growled in irritation while shaking its head to get the seeds out of its eye the large dog didn't see the small hyena pokémon bit its leg.

Howling in pain as the sharped teeth broke through the skin the large dog spat a gout of flame at the Bite pokémon.

Crying out in pain the small hyena let go and fell over in pain rolling away Brandon tried to rush forward but was blocked off by the Houndoom. "Houndoom finish it." The black cloaked figure said with a sick grin standing over its fellow dark type the black dog built up a large amount of flame

"Poochyena! No!" Brandon cried.

"Slugma use light screen! On the Poochyena then use flame burst on the Houndoom!"

Just as the flame was about to destroy the hyena a clear screen of power covered the poor Bite pokémon protecting it from the fire.

"Brandon!" Turning his head the small group noticed the fire slug and its owner.

"Flannery! I am glad you came." The brown haired youth said with a smile as he ran toward his partner picking him up he backed off while the Treecko ran toward its trainer to check on its rival before hissing again at the Houndoom.

Rising to its feet the Houndoom glared at the people snarling.

"Alright enough of this Houndoom I want you bur-"But before the dark man could finish his sentence a large siren could be heard followed by the sound of a voice. "Attention thief step out the pokémon center with your hands over your head or we will have to use force." Said a female voice over a mega-phone. Growling the man whistled to his pokémon to come back to his side. 

"I will get that chip and you two…watch your backs…Houndoom smoke screen." Growling the Dark pokémon let out a jet black cone of smoke that covered the entire pokémon center. When it had cleared the dark man and his pokémon were gone.

"Brandon!"

Turning around Brandon smiled slightly at Flannery. "Thanks for the sa-"

"Brandon we need to your Poochyena healed up being burned by a Houndoom is really bad…their fire is like poison."

"Nurse Joy we need your help…"

"Yes of course we will get it an antidote and apply some healing salve." The pink haired nurse said as she motioned for a Chansey to come and collect the young hyena. "Don't worry we will do our best and we will have the power on soon you should go with Chansey." Nodding Brandon and Flannery followed the pink pokémon.

**XXXXXX**

"How is he Nurse Joy? Brandon asked in earnest. It had been a few hours since the attack on the pokémon center, the power had been turned back on right away.

"Well I have some good and bad news…The good news is your Poochyena has survived the fire and poisoning. It will have a nasty scar on its face but it won't be in pain any longer so no need to worry about that."

"What's the bad news then?" Brandon asked with a concerned tone.

"Well the poison was in his body to long and his body adapted to it thus your Poochyena will be more partial to poison attacks…Its strange this rarely happens. But otherwise he will be fine, though I wouldn't let him battle for a little while." Nodding Brandon stared at his pokémon through the glass with his Treecko on his shoulder.

Ever since the battle Treecko seemed to change somewhat in his attitude he seemed more willing to listen and comply with his trainer's orders but mostly he seemed concerned about his fellow team mate.

"Can we go and see him now?" Brandon asked the nurse.

"Yes you can just don't stay in there to long he needs his rest." Nodding Brandon walked into the room and smiled at the Bite pokémon. "Hey buddy it's us." Looking down at the pokémon Brandon shuddered the scar on its face was a dark flame like mark over its left eye but other than that it looked fine.

"Po? Chyena Poochyena." Looking up at its trainer the small dark type gently licked the fingers of its trainer. Smiling Brandon gently stroked his fur as Treecko jumped off the shoulder of the pokémon trainer and sat next to its rival chatting it up. Smiling Brandon sat down in a chair watching his pokémon till he quickly fell asleep.

Looking up at their trainer both pokémon jumped into the chair the Poochyena curled into Brandon's lap, while the Treecko sat on the arm of the chair with his head resting against its trainer's shoulder.

Watching the three interact with one another Nurse Joy smiled slightly and turned down the lights and left the trainer and his pokémon to sleep.

**XXXXXX**

The next morning came sooner than excepted and after speaking to the police about the cloaked man and the "chip" which the young trainer knew nothing about Brandon was soon on his way to the next town.

"Well…I guess it is time to leave." Brandon said, looking over his shoulder down at his backpack his Poochyena was resting inside with his head sticking out while the Treecko sat on his shoulder waving his tail back and forth over the Bite pokémon's head with smirk teasing it.

"Hey Brandon! Don't leave just yet!" Turning around Brandon smiled at the sight of a familiar red head.

"Oh hey Flannery." Brandon said with a smile. "I am glad you're here I didn't get a chance to thank you for helping us with that fight last night."

"Hey it's not a problem I am sure you would do the same thing." She said rubbing her left arm slightly. "I was wondering…If I could come with you."

"Yeah sure I don't have a problem with that."

"Well wait before you say no I can tell you a lot of things and it would be nice-Wait did you say yes?"

"Well yeah it would be nice to have some company." He said with a smile.

"Alright then well…the next town you want to head to is Petalburg."

"Alright then let's go on our way!"

**Alright boys and girls thank you for waiting with me I have had a major case of writer's block otherwise I would have updated sooner but yeah anyway please read and review and I will be working on the next chapter **

**Also if you have any ideas on what team memebers Brandon should have let me know though I already know what I want. I will change it if you guys give me some good ideas also give me some personalities to give the pokémon as well and genders so that way I know what I am doing. **

**Brandon: Don't forget that all rights belong to Nintendo and gamefreak except for me and the plot. **

**Fenris: That's right Brandon I control your very fate Muwahahahahaha! –Cackles evilly as thunder and lightning goes off in the background.-**

**Brandon: Ugh….I really hate this guy…**

**Fenris: Get back to work slave!-Cracks the whip-**

**Brandon: Review please! **


End file.
